Just for Tonight
by A panthera
Summary: Drowning in liquid amber… or maybe, it's molten gold. A heat makes itself aware from deep inside my chest and moves slowly, flooding my body and creating a deep ache in every part that could feel. That's what it felt like every time I saw his eyes. It's just a mistake on my part. To be so enraptured by him and the darkness and yet at the end of the day, you're his prey.


**AN: Hey guys! One shot and lemon alert! This is a Hisoka x OC fiction. Comment and let me know your opinion since this is the first time I wrote a lemon scene. There's another author note at the end. So, read and let me know what you think. Also, let me know if I got the characters personality down, please. Thank you for all your support! ^-^**

 **If you guys don't know, I also write on Wattpad. So, my stories are on both sites. I'm known as Uncia panthera.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or the song used (Let me love the lonely- originally by James Arthur- but also listen to the cover by Jillian Steele)**

 **Just for tonight**

Drowning in liquid amber… or maybe, it's molten gold. A heat makes itself aware from deep inside my chest and moves slowly, flooding my body and creating a deep ache in every part that could feel. That's what it felt like every time I saw his eyes. It's just a mistake on my part. To be so enraptured by him and the darkness that clings to him like an invisibility cloak. You can't see it no matter what you do, but if you get too close, you could feel it. Its overwhelming presence makes the people around him move aside. He's a predator and if you stand in his way, or catch his attention, you're going to be his prey.

Working in Heavens Arena wasn't supposed to be this distracting. In fact, I should be dreading it. Since I own the damn place. Since when did the owners of large businesses take on measly jobs like being a receptionist? And since when do we get obsessed by walking, talking, muscled and dangerous jesters, that get paid to fight others, by you? Hell, if I know. Sighing in frustration at my own situation, I move my head away from the television that projected my newest obsession. Hisoka Morow. The magician, who's looking delectably insane whilst fighting Kastro, another fighter in Heavens Arena.

Hisoka Morow stood at the height of 190cm. His eyes are a pool of liquid amber. His hair, a red/fuchsia colour that defied gravity on a daily basis, by staying spiked up in a way that outlined a flame. Fair, unblemished skin adorns his displayed limbs. Toned muscles, from hours of training, flex under the pressure of fighting. His attire is that of a jester, a dark blue crop shirt that displayed each suit from a deck of cards, the heart on the right and the diamond on the left, both red in colour on the front whilst the spades and clover suits displayed themselves on the back. There's a collar connected that covers his neck and the shirt is lined with yellow around the neck and his arms. A pink undershirt covers his upper torso and can only be seen below the cropped shirt. A white pants with dark blue knee pads cover his legs and pink surrounds the rest of his legs till his ankles where blue high heel shoes adorn his feet. His left cheek is adorned by a pink teardrop and his right cheek has a yellow star. He wears arm bands on each of his biceps and wrists.

And at this point I'm stuck wondering how he can even walk in those heels so fluidly. As a female, even I have trouble. And yet, there he stands, in the arena fighting Kastro in heels. Dodging and moving so fluidly like he was born in those things. His flexibility is undeniable, especially with the back flip he just pulled. "Ichigo! How long are you going to obsess over Hisoka? Honestly! He doesn't even know you exist at this point", my one and only 'dearest' friend, Hime, points out. "Oh shush. Let me watch my crush would you", I say in an infatuated tone, whilst watching Hisoka, my eyes never leaving the screen. Hime is the only one who knows who I am in this place. In fact, she was the one who suggested that we should do this in order to 'get away' from the high life of being hunters and owners of Heavens Arena.

Scoffing at her, I start to try and defend myself, "You don't see me belittling your crush, do you? I mean, you like an assassin from the Zoldyck family, Illumi. Your man literally kills for a living and he also doesn't know you exist either, now does he?", I say to her, she's been obsessed over him since that one time we saw him killing a target whilst out on a mission. Removing my eyes from the screen to look at my pouting friend. "No need to be mean about it Ichigo", she whines, "But I guess we're both in the same position at this point. Our crushes know nothing about our existence and here we are being obsessive psycho stalkers on them", both of us sigh in sadness. "But then again", I start, "It's not like we would date them if given the chance. We both know, how that would turn out", I say whilst looking at her, sadness coating both our eyes.

Hime and I have known each other from the time we were born. We were, literally, placed next to each other and have been together through all types of hardships over the years. Both in taking the hunter's exam and owning Heavens Arena. Hime stood at 160 cm, with long brown flowing locks that reached the middle of her back. Round hazel eyes with pink lips adorned her face as well as a perfect nose. She was petite but had lightly toned muscles and a B-cup adorned her chest. I on the other hand, had jet black hair with red tips that flowed to my lower back and dark brown eyes. I stood a bit taller than her at 164cm and was average as well in the chest area. My lips were a lighter pink in colour with a perfect bridge of a nose situated on my face. I was a little more toned than she was due to my crazy training sessions. Both of us had fair skin and overall, we were pretty enough if we actually acted like other girls around our age.

But there was no time for that when we were in our teens. We were more afraid of how we were going to try and live with out our parents. Hime's parents tried to get her married off to a scum bag when she reached the age of fifteen. My parents thought I was a built-in punching bag. We were never good enough. Hime had an older brother whilst I had a younger sister. A spoilt younger sister who believed the world should bow down before her feet. So, whilst I was a slave, she was a beautiful princess who was allowed to kick that slave over the rails if she just said the word. Hime's brother was none the better, even as old as he was, her family favoured having sons instead of daughters in their house. So, the day Hime was born, disappointment just lined their faces.

At age fifteen, we decided to call it quits. We couldn't do this anymore. We were falling into a dark abyss. Our feelings were gone, we felt hollow, we felt like machines. When it rained we would start to rust, our joints would turn cold, our hearts would freeze and one day we were afraid. We were afraid we would just lose ourselves in that tempting and enthralling dark abyss and then they would be no more. In our minds we would have finally been freed, but in our hearts, it would just haunt us till the day we die. Their blood would just dirty our hands. And so, we did the only other thing we could. We ran. We ran to save them, but mostly, we ran to save ourselves. We could only trust us. Nobody else, just us. That's all we had and that's all we left with. Our friendship and what ever clothes we had on our back. Money? What money? We never really had a back-up plan. We realised it a bit too late, how stupid we were to not take enough money to last us, even for a while, until we could find a proper way to get out. But it's not like we could turn up in front of others with bruises and ask for a job. They would just look at us like we were street rats, but then again, we did become street rats.

People stared at us with disgust on their faces, when they would see dirt cling to our faces. Bones would stick out in unhealthy ways. Our hair would be clumped up with dirt and we would beg. Beg for a morsel of bread, beg just to let us make it through another day. Was this better than what we left behind? Over there, we still had a bit of pride, or did we? Too many questions were left un-answered. One day, a man with white hair, stood against the brick walls and watched us until late in the night. He just stood there. Watching. Observing. And then he walked over to us and asked us, "What would you do, if you were given a chance by this old man, to live a better life?", he asked in curious voice. "If this so-called old man was trust worthy", I start whilst Hime stood next to me, "We would ask why? Why does that old man even want to grant us such an opportunity? Is he blind?".

Okay, so maybe I still had some pride, we were in a bad space, but we still had our standards, even if it was a bad time to show those standards. The old man stood still for a few moments before letting out a large laugh. "How interesting, for you to still have that much pride in yourselves. But to answer your question, it is out of an old man's curiosity. Would you allow this old man to be able to sate his curiosity?", he pauses for a moment and looks at the distrust in our eyes, before continuing, "but then again you don't really have a choice", and then he disappears from our sight in a blur and the only thing I notice after that, are the black spots invading my vision.

Waking up with a cloudy vision was the least of my problems. The worry that was clouding up the back of my head, spoke to me with increasing volume. Where was Hime? My vision clearing up, gave me my answer. She was on the bed, opposite me, peacefully sleeping. It had been a while since the last time we could have such comfort. Just trying to remember that much gave me a headache. Our clothes seemed to have been changed and our bodies wiped down. Pulling myself up into an upright position, I survey the room we were put in. The room was decked in white and blues. The half open glass doors near Hime's bed lead to a balcony. A light wind fluttered through the room, reaching me and caressing my body, leading a shiver to run down my spine and flow through the rest of my body.

I don't know whether I should kill that old man or thank him for letting us feel some type of comfort, at least, once in our lives. "Ah it seems that your awake. Your little friend there seems quite satisfied with her accommodation", he says whilst looking at her sleeping comfortably, "Now, back to our little conversation. Would you trust this old man to teach you everything he knows?", he says whilst looking at me with expecting eyes, waiting for a positive answer. "Didn't you say we didn't have a choice?", I say whilst raising an accusing eyebrow at him. He lets out a small laugh, "Ho ho ho", what the hell? did he just turn into Santa Clause on me? The old man looked like he could be part of the décor. His attire consisted of the same blue white that decorated the room. "That's true", he says whilst bringing his hand up to rub his chin. His head tilted upwards to portray him to be in deep thought. "You don't really do, but if you really hate it here as much as you do on the streets, you are free to return there at any point in time. Or maybe you would prefer to be dropped off at your parent's place?", looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. I look at his eyes to see nothing hostile in them, but there's this pressure that surrounds me. A pressure that makes me shiver in dread.

Looking at him and then to Hime lying on the bed opposite of me, I notice her peacefulness and how comfortable she is, I couldn't let this chance slip by. We may never get another opportunity like this. Turning my head back to him, his eyes say everything to me. He already knows my answer. "My name is Ichigo and my friend is Hime… old man", I say in a condescending way. "Hmm, well then I guess I have myself two new apprentices", he says with an awfully smug tone. Turning to leave he, stops before exiting, "You may call this old man Netero", "Whatever…Old man", I reply, watching him chuckle whilst he exits the room. Feeling fatigue wash over me, I lay back down and pray that I had made the right decision for the both of us.

After years of being with Netero, Hime and I, had learnt may things about hunter's. The biggest one being that Netero was the chairman of the hunter's association. After being trained by him for a few years, the old man became something like a Grandfather figure in our lives. A pre-requisite for us after being with him for three years was to enter the hunter's exam. Nobody really knew about us, so no special favours would be granted, even if they did know us, they would just make the exam harder. Passing the exam was a breeze. Once we were officially hunters, he made us go out on missions for another 2 years. For those 2 years we earned our own money and eventually created Heaven's Arena. The highest floor in Heaven's Arena is where we stay but we do have our own apartments a few blocks down… a safety measure of sorts.

Paper work, no matter what job it is, still sucks. And not in the good way. Now, sitting next to each other in our penthouse, we break out of our sad reverie. "I wonder how Netero is? Maybe we should go visit him?", Hime says in a sad tone. Ah, Hime, always the nostalgic one who cares for others unconditionally. I sometimes wish that I was the same, but I don't have the heart for it anymore. "You saw the old man last week Hime", I say with a deadpanned expression. "Oh right, hehe, I forgot", she says with a sheepish grin on her face. "Let's go out tonight. I mean it's been a while since we last had any fun and even though we just act like receptionists, when own the damn place, it's still tiring for us. Let's go to the bar. Just for tonight huh Ichigo? Pleeease", she says whilst looking at me with puppy dog eyes. She should know those don't work on me. But, I hate to admit it, she has a point. "Fine, tonight we'll go down to the bar and do a little relaxing, maybe even play a little music", I say. A big grin finds its way on her face, "But", I pause and say whilst she looks at me with impatience in her facial expression, "We have to give up our crushes", her face softens up and her eyes show her understanding. We both liked these guys for far too long, and if we like them any longer, it would just hurt us in the long run.

Its not like they even know about our existence in the first place. "Okay! Tonight, let's celebrate moving on! Finding new boy toys and getting on with our, sorry excuse of our lives", she says excitedly. "Great! Now that this has been settled, its time to get to work", I say with an evil grin on my face. The only reply I get is a large unenthusiastic groan. Changing into our uniforms and heading down towards our receptionist duty. We continue our day as normal till the afternoon. We get off work at 5 and head up to the penthouse together. "Soooo", Hime starts, my eyes looking over to her sprawled over the couch. Sighing I say, "Yes Hime?". "Did anything, you know, like …weird happen to you today?", I blink my eyes owlishly at the question.

Thinking back, did anything weird happen today? "Nope, why? did something happen to you?", I look at her curiously. "Well, no but I… just have this weird kind of feeling. You know? The one where you feel somethings going to happen and you have no idea whether it's good or bad? Its just been bugging me the whole day", it seems that both of us had this uneasy feeling. "I felt it to", I say to her, "You still want to down to the bar?", I ask, secretly wanting her to say no. Looking at me knowing eyes, she replies, "You. Are. Not. Getting out of this again Ichigo. We will be going. Go get dressed before I pull out the sluttiest thing in my wardrobe and make you wear it!". "I'm going! I'm going. Don't get your panties in a twist", I say whilst rolling my eyes at her. "I saw that!", she screams across the room. "You were supposed to!", I yell back at her from my room.

"Hey Hime!?", "Yeah!?", "what's the dress code for tonight?", I yell to her. "Umm, I'm not sure?", she says in a confused voice. Sighing at my predicament, I start to search my closet. 'Okay sooo…. The bar is a fancy, classical kind of place', I think whilst looking around, 'so, maybe a long elegant dress? Or I could wear my business suit. Hmm. Why the hell is this so hard. I should just turn up in jeans and T-shirt for all I care'. "Oh", I say out loud whilst looking right in the back of my closet. A black form fitting corset dress with a sweet heart neck line greets me. It has a choker that has a gold chain attached to it and the chain is attached to the left side of the dress. In the back is a zip to hold the dress in place. The dress comes down to midthigh. To make it even better there's my favourite pair of black heeled boots that have gold zips on the sides and three chains that are found the opposite sides of the zip.

Looks like I'll actually be going for the slutty look. I mean, a girl's got to look the part if she really wants to get a new boy toy to crush on. Wait. Why did I even have this outfit? Oh right, those irritating seduction missions. Haven't done those in a while. Walking to the bathroom and having a quick shower. I get out and throw the dress on first, then my heels and now its time for the makeup. I rather keep it simple tonight. Reaching out I put some eyeliner and blood red lipstick. Now hair. No not on my legs. Don't worry I shaved yesterday. To get perfect curly hair would take too long. So, taking my heater brush would be the simplest thing to do right now. Taking my hair, I create light wavy curls that and then take a hair band and make a half pony tail. The look I aimed for tonight is dark and dangerous. This will probably come back to haunt me tomorrow. Oh well tomorrow will be the last day that we would be receptionists anyway… probably. Might as well have fun, right?

Grabbing my black purse and heading out towards the lounge, I meet Hime halfway, and it seems that we really were aiming to kill tonight. But instead of the dark and dangerous she went for the angelic route. A literal kill them with kindness kind of look. Her brown hair was straightened to its full length. She wore a light pink lipstick with a little bit of glitter and some black eyeliner. Her dress was form fitting and showed off her curves in all the right places. It was a white fading into a light rose pink that reached just below her knees. She wore white heels that showed off her perfectly painted toenails. Looking at each other with large grins on our faces and sending each other a knowing look. We head down to the bar.

It was nice to see heads turn and do double takes where ever we walked. The attention was something any woman would crave once in a while. Reaching the door of the bar, all heads turn to watch our movements. Straightening our backs and walking in with confidence, we head towards the counter. "Hello lovely ladies. May I get you something to drink?". Looking up, "Hiro!?", we both say excitedly, and then the poor boy gets interrogated with questions by Hime. Cutting her short, "I'll take a whiskey, Hiro, and Hime will take a fruit cocktail", I say, getting a grateful look from him. "Hey! I haven't seen Hiro for a while. Did you have to cut our convo so short?", she complains. "Yes, I did. Did you see the look on his face? The poor boy wanted to run away", I say to her with amusement. Our drinks were laid down in front of us and I take a sip of my whiskey. Most people would say it's a man's drink, but you know what? I don't particularly care what others think.

Feeling a heated stare on my back, I turn around, only to get lost in amber pools and my brain actually becomes numb. It must have been in the same state of shock that I was in, because there was no way that what I was seeing, was true. Hisoka and Illumi were sitting at the bar directly opposite us and staring right at us, with curiosity and a bit of lust. A smirk makes its way onto Hisoka's face when I stare at him for longer than I should have. No way was I going down this road. Turning my head towards Hime only to see a deer caught in headlights. Well, I guess she knows to. "Shit. What the hell do we do Ichi? We came here to get over them, not to catch their attention", she says with a bit of panic. "you and me both", I hiss back to her under my breath. "Okay so you want to know our options?", I ask her.

Nodding her head furiously I lay it down bare. "Okay, so option number one, we ignore them and carry on with our lives. Option number two, we finish these drinks, go do what we always do when we get to this bar and then return to our rooms and option number three…we run like fucking lightning and get the hell out of here", I say to her, hoping and praying its option number three. "What? No option number four?", she says in sarcastic tone. I sigh "I didn't want to get to that", I mumble out. She looks at me patronisingly, "well, what is it?", she asks. "We sleep with them and disappear the next day. No trace at all and our crushes end there", I say to her whilst looking at her with all knowing seriousness. "Great!", she says, "So we only have three options", she states, "Yep", I say to her. "Option number two it is", she says, and I groan in agony.

Well here goes nothing. Waking up from the bar we head to the stage where a piano and mic stand. Looking at each other and nodding our heads in understanding. Hime takes the piano whilst I take the mic tonight. The bar goes quiet and all eyes focus on us, but the ones that hit us with the most impact, was Hisoka and Illumi. The feeling of fire and exhilaration runs through our bodies. And then we start. The sound of the piano runs through the room softening the atmosphere and caresses the audience's ears. Illumi stares at Hime with small glimpses of emotion in his eyes. But the underlying emotion is lust. Hisoka just looks at us with ease. Like he's waiting for something. He's anticipating in quiet contemplation. If that's even possible. And like we had done this too many times to count, its my move when the right note reaches my ear. And so, I open my mouth, I close my eyes and I sing. I sing like I've never done it before in my life. I sing like the world is ending. I sing like its just the two of us and I sing to make sure these feelings never come back.

 _You laugh at all the jokes  
Even the ones you know  
Funny I'm doing that, too  
Alone in a crowded room  
The one string that's out of tune  
Trust me, I feel like that, too_

 _Let me love the lonely out of you  
Let me love the pain you're going through  
I think I'll save myself by saving you  
Let me love the lonely out of you_

 _Lighthouse without the lights  
You smile without your eyes  
I know, 'cause I do that too  
Your own worst enemy  
You think that no one sees  
I do, 'cause I'm like that too_

 _Let me love the lonely out of you  
Let me love the pain you're going through  
I think I'll save myself by saving you  
Let me love the lonely out of you_

 _Oh, we can light a fire to warm our bones, yeah  
This world is much too cold to sleep alone_

 _Let me love the lonely out of you  
Let me love the pain you're going through  
I think I'll save myself by saving you  
Let me love the lonely out of you_

 _Let me love the lonely out of you  
Let me love the pain you're going through  
Think I'll save myself by saving you  
Let me love the lonely out of you_

In the end I know, I'm just singing for Hime and myself. For all our pain to go away. And that's exactly what Hime is doing, she's playing the piano with all her heart because we know that this is the last time we let these fickle crushes get to us. At the last line in this song I can feel my eyes opening, only to drown in a golden abyss. Looking into those eyes, tell me what I already know, he doesn't need to be saved…but I do.

Moving off the stage, I stride to the bar with Hime right behind me. Sitting down, Hiro brings us each a drink, a shot of vodka for me and a tequila for Hime. Throwing them back, we get up to move, but 2 more drinks land in front of us. A bloody Mary for me and a kamikaze cocktail for Hime, ends up in front of us. Looking at Hiro with a raised eyebrow, he gazes across the room towards Hisoka and Illumi. Wow, a shocker. Those two actually spent money on us. Maybe I should feel flattered. Ordering another vodka and tequila. We down those, picking up the bloody Mary and without looking towards Hisoka, I push it to the side and tell Hiro, "Thanks, but I can afford my own drinks". Hime and I leave the bar and our words must have reached the two faster than expected, because after a few moments we could both feel their nen following us. 'Okay, so maybe option number four is totally plausible in this situation', I think to myself. Glancing sideways Hime has the same expression in her eyes as I do and glancing towards me, we both acknowledge that we're going with option number four.

We split up in the hallway and move to our own respective areas. There are two lounges but Hime will probably use the penthouse and Hisoka would probably use his room. Actually, on second thought, he would probably use anything with in reach. Entering the elevator and pressing for the floor to move up to the two hundred's, a hand stops the elevator from fully closing. Looking up, Hisoka elegantly strides in, like he was meant to be here. Ignoring his presence must have irritated him to at least some extent because he initiates the conversation first. "You know, its rude to not accept a free drink when offered", he says in a smooth and sultry voice. My insides feel like that they have just turned into mush. My brain freezes, and I can hardly breath. It's even worse when I do breathe, because the elevator is filled with his scent of a musky cologne. 'God give me a miracle if all he has to do is speak to ruin me'.

"Last time I checked, it was even more rude to accept the drink with out giving something in return", I say whilst picking my head to glare into amber, only for my breath to hitch for how close he was to me. 'His eyes were really, really pretty'. A smirk stretches its way onto his face and his hands reach out to the sides of me, caging me in, and blocking my view of the elevator doors. 'Why the hell was this elevator ride so long!?', "There's something called personal space, I would appreciate it, if you get out of mine", I say in a silky voice. Suddenly, the air in elevator feels heavy and it gets harder to breath. The blood lust that hangs in the air seeps out through his skin and tries to strangle me. His eyes become slits and a sadistic look crosses his features. I don't think he understands but…two can play at this game.

My eyes narrow and my body straightens against him. Using my own nen, I reach out to my inner core, and let my blood lust leak out and surround us. The air gets heavier with our nen fighting against each other and his eyes close in pleasure with all the chaos that surrounds us. His eyes open suddenly revealing lustful irises. That's the only warning I get, before a mouth clashes on my own. An invader tries to gain entry but is denied. A harsh bite to my lip is my punishment. A hand tilts my head back in order to gain more control of the kiss. A harsh bite from my teeth to his lips causes his lips to bleed, the blood flows on to my own lips as the kiss becomes harsher. My mouth can't keep up with the onslaught of his lips and opens involuntarily only to be invaded by his tongue. Sharing his blood and saliva, our tongues battle for dominance. My hands latch on to the front of his shirt to push him away, but my body is slammed back harshly into the elevator wall and he puts his leg between my legs to hold my body down. I groan my disapproval into his mouth whilst he chuckles against mine.

My hands that had gripped his shirt tightly, now move to around his neck and in his hair. A growl reverberates through his chest at the movement and my nails dig themselves into the back of his neck. 'If he wants to play harsh, so can I'. The knee from his right leg suddenly moves upward and rubs against me, causing an involuntary shiver to flow through my body. Simultaneously, I increase my blood lust whilst wrapping my left leg around his waist and pulling him forward, causing him to groan into my mouth. He pulls back from my mouth and stares at me straight in the eye. Desire seemed to flow out of every pore and swirl itself in the atmosphere around us. The blood lust in the air had increased to ten times more than what was originally released as a challenge.

Our panting for breath was the only thing that could be heard in the elevator. A trickle of blood from his lips, catches my eye and I can't help but stare when his tongue moves to lick it away. My eyes move back to his and the sexual tension in the elevator increases and suffocates us. Lustful swirls of blood lust and dominance makes itself aware. And, I can't help but to be attracted to this psychopathic jester, because this is what it feels like to be alive again. His hair is a mess and now lie against his shoulders, his neck has nail marks and his lips, now messed in red lipstick, have been bitten enough to make it bleed. I have no idea how I would have looked at this moment, but it probably looked a hell of a lot worse than him.

My lipstick would be a mess, if his lips had anything to say about it. My hair was probably knotted, and my lips would have been swollen to no return. And yet, I want to do it again and again and again. Until I can't feel my lips anymore. Until I stop breathing. Or until he stops. Until he can't take the pleasure. I want to break him using the very same pleasure he has given me. The very same pleasure he probably feels with sadistic glee when watching an opponent struggle against him. The very same pleasure he feels when watching an opponent, he has kept alive, turn into exactly want he wants. The very same pleasure that sparkles through his eyes when he finds a new toy. The same pleasure that he's showing to me right now, that I want to throw right back in his face tomorrow morning. Because I refuse to stay as a toy for that long, for tonight Hisoka, you are **My** toy. And you're falling straight into the ploy that you had started. For its best to never disturb a sleeping dragon.

The ding of the elevator makes me push him away and straighten myself up before the elevator doors open revealing an empty hallway. Through all off this he just watches my movements with a critical eye of amusement. "Isn't this your stop?", I say to him, after taking a deep breath and then looking straight into amber pools. "Hmm", he hums out looking towards the hallway, then looking back to me. "It seems it is", he says in a rougher voice. Lust coats his entire being and it takes every ounce of self-control I have, to make my body stay in the same place, and to not jump him and rip his clothes off. Raising my eyebrow towards him in an obvious manner, he lets out a dark chuckle that circulates through me.

"What's the rush? I would hate to think that you're trying to get rid of me this early in the night. After all, the night is still young, and we have all the time in the world to continue this… special attraction we have to each other", he says whilst a smirk makes its way across his lips. Leaning forward towards him, till we were breath apart, "If you aren't going to leave, then you won't mind if I do", I say to him and watch as his eyes become dark with possessiveness. Walking past him and exiting the elevator I strut down the hallway and pass his room, ignoring it on purpose, only to be caught by the elbow and pulled into the very same room. The door closes behind with a loud slam and is locked faster than my stunned brain can process. "What the hell!", Is all I got out of my mouth before a tongue was shoved back in.

Pulling away as fast as he attacked, he chuckles at my stunned facial expression. "It seems that this is the only way to get you to become agreeable to anything I say or do", he says smugly. His amber eyes flutter with amusement. Anger flashes through my eyes for a moment and I snap back at him, "It seems that this is the only talent you may actually have". 'Okay, maybe that wasn't the best of comments to say to him, especially when it sounded so lame to my own ears. But can you blame me? I just had a really hot make out session with him in the elevator. My brain has become mush'.

"Hisoka". Hmm?", I reply to him showing him confusion. "My name, my little strawberry, is Hisoka", he says with a sultry voice, before he's kissing me again and making my mind black out. 'Fuck' is all I can think as I feel his hand exploring my body. His mouth removes itself from my mouth and moves down to my neck. Nipping his way down my neck I can feel him leave hickey marks on every place he sucks hard and nips at. Some must have bled a bit because he licks my neck and my head moves to reveal even more of my pale skin to him.

"Ichigo". "Hmm?", is his reply as I croak out my name. Stopping his onslaught on my neck he looks up at me, "I know, my little strawberry", my eyes show my confusion and he then re-directs my attention with his seduction skills. My toes curl on the inside of my boots and the pleasure he gives my body makes me just want to just give up this dangerous game we're playing and become his slave. A toy just for his pleasure. But as much as I want to let all these feeling run rampant, my mind would never allow such a loss in pride. Picking me up by my thighs, I wrap my legs around his waist and we head to his bedroom. Laying me down harshly on the bed, he rids himself of his attire, dreadfully slowly. Each piece of clothing that used to be on his body was now scattered haphazardly onto the floor. Once the final piece of cloth was removed from his body and he finally stood stark naked, I let my eyes roam his body. My dark brown eyes had most probably become an almost black colour with the lust that was currently swirling in my veins.

He was perfect. He fair skin was unblemished from head to toe. His muscles were toned and flexed in all the right places. An eight pack was sculped onto his abdominal area. His legs were toned, and his muscles were lean and not bulging unnecessarily. My eyes travelled down to his manhood and then back to his eyes which were lined with amusement and knowing pride. Amusement for my shocked eyes and innocence, and pride for all the training he had endured, for all his battles that he had suffered through to earn such a perfection for a body. "I think one of us is wearing a bit too much, don't you?", he says. 'I want to reply with a, no I think I'm fine, but I don't think my body would like me too much if I do reply like that'.

Moving towards me in all his naked glory, with elegant strides, I can't help but notice how all his muscles tense and flex in all the right places. Once in my vicinity, my hands reach out and wrap around his neck pulling his naked body onto my clothed one. Chuckling at my impatience, he starts his journey on my neck again. Slowly proceeding down my body. My back arches against his naked chest, allowing him to reach and undo the back of my dress. His hand then moves to the front and removes the chains that connect the choker to the dress. The dress then finds itself thrown across the room. My black and read lace underwear reveals itself to his eyes and his jaw flexes. His pink tongue darts out to lick his lips and then returns to its place in his wet coven.

He uses his claw like nails and slits my bra in half, throwing it to the ground like its trash. 'Trash that probably costed more than his bloody attire'. My eyes narrow at him but he just drags his nails down my torso making my back arch up in pleasure. My breasts push themselves forward and his tongue wets my mounds. Nipping and suckling onto them causing a wetness between my legs to flow. His leg is back in the position it was in when we were in the elevator. His knee pushes forward against me and rubs. Hard. My head is thrown back from the pleasure of his knee on my clitoris and the extra friction from my underwear. I can't do anything but try to breathe. My body is aching for relief which he denies me.

Breathing hard, I can feel myself about to release, when he suddenly jerks his knee away and his mouth has removed itself from my breasts. All pleasurable friction has been removed from my vicinity and he just looks at me. His eyes darkened with lust, at my dishevelled appearance. His hand reaches out and gets rid of my hair band my underwear is then ripped by his claw like nails. His nails slowly rake themselves down each of my legs until my boots are also thrown on the floor with the rest of our attire. Situating himself between my legs, I can feel the throb of his manhood so close to me. The heat surging from his body onto mine just by the closeness. "You know, not once have I made you scream", he says looking at me dead in the eye with seriousness taking over his facial expression, "You haven't even begged once, I'm disappointed". "Don't worry so much about it", I start, and he looks at me with a confused expression, I lean myself forward till my lips are close enough to kiss his, "I'm just as disappointed as you are", and an evil smirk spreads across my lips.

Eyes glazing over with anger over the challenge he had just received, a sharp intake of breath is all I'm allowed, before his mouth plunders mine. Teeth are clashing against each other in a ferocious battle with blood and saliva. Lips are bitten till they are red and swollen. And I can't help but to compare this to Athena, the goddess of war and Ares, the god of war. What would happen if those two clashed in a battle as ferocious as this? Who would win? And who would surrender first? The answer? Neither of them would give up. And so, the battle will continue until one of us wears the other down too much.

This was war. That's the only explanation for it. The blood, the lust and the exhilaration that ran through our bodies. The euphoria from each other's pleasured and painful gasps and groans. Releasing each other's mouths, I latch mine onto his neck. Nipping hard enough to draw blood and soothing it after with a small lick and sucking on it to create hickeys. Marking him just like how he had marked me. Reaching the juncture between his shoulder blade, I bite him, **hard**. A huge groan is released from his mouth and echo's in the room. His back arches and his pleasure can be felt with the throbbing of his manhood between my legs. I grin into his shoulder blade and then dig my nails into his back and I drag them down causing red lines to stand out against his fair coloured skin. His shoulder blades flex involuntarily at my movements. Grasping my head in his hands, he pulls me back harshly, displaying my already harshly bruised neck.

Pushing me down to lie flat on the bed, he picks my legs and spreads them apart. Feeling the cold air against my heat makes me wetter. Looking at me with wicked eyes, he places his face between my legs, and stares me down. Leaning forward, he places his lips on my clitoris and darts his tongue out. Licking it slowly and then giving it a harsh suck. My head flings itself back harshly and my mouth opens in a silent scream. Smugness settles around him and he sucks harshly against it again whilst letting his teeth lightly graze it, causing my nerves to be set on fire. A deep ache makes itself aware from my lower abdomen. His tongue them moves to my wet lips. His tongue ventures in and out of me nipping, sucking and tasting all I can offer to him.

So close…I'm so close to releasing, my thighs tense and my back arches and my body is about to let go of everything and he stops. "Fucking asshole", I choke out whilst my body stays tense waiting for one more lick of pleasure. "All you have to do is beg me for release, little strawberry", he says whilst chuckling at my dismay at the situation, "In fact, why don't you just scream my name loud enough for all the people in the hallway to hear? I believe that sounds much better, don't you, strawberry?", "Fucking hell Hisoka! I swear to god, if you don't finish what you have started, I will wake up from here and find someone who will", I say to him threateningly, seriousness lacing my features. He must have understood the seriousness of my statement because a possessive glint enters his eyes with a spark of insanity.

And he thrusts his pelvis forward. His manhood situates itself between my legs, finding comfort in my warmth. His head is thrown back in pleasure of being fully inside of me. My brain is malfunctioning, but my eyes are staring at him. Engraining this picture of him in my mind. The image of how much pleasure I can give to him. Moments pass, and our body's have adjusted to each other, fitting into each other like perfect puzzle pieces. And then he moves. I can't do anything but hold on to him as he thrusts forward slowly, deep and hard at first. Hitting that spot in me that makes me crumble into pieces, with each thrust. Sweat drips from both our bodies from the excruciating activity we both are partaking in. A bead of sweat moves down from his neck and onto his chest and I can't help but to reach out with my tongue and lick it away. His body all of a sudden, stops and then he jerks into me, **hard** and fast. My legs wrap around his waist and one of his hands move one of my legs up to his shoulders and holds it in place, whilst his other hand is placed by my head for support.

Both of us are breathing hard and our muscles are aching. But we can't stop, like wild animals, we were gone feral. And we loved it. My body was reaching its peak and so was his. His body movements become more and more un-coordinated and he jerks more harshly into me. His finger nails dig harshly into my thighs leaving rivulets of blood and sweat. And suddenly my body spasms and all the knots that were tangled suddenly release themselves and my body bursts at the seams and I climax so hard that my vision has dark spots.

Hisoka must have been in the same position because when I climaxed, I felt his body jerk to a stop and his release flood into me. Marking me on the inside just like how he marked me on the outside. His head thrown back and eyes turned to slits of golden amber. The loss of control of his lust suddenly flooded the room causing a suffocating atmosphere to surround the both of us. His body fell next to mine whilst we both panted harshly. Sweat matted our bodies and our hair stuck to us like glue. Fatigue flooded our bodies. Catching my breath enough, I try to move myself into an upright position to leave. Only to be stopped by a heavy arm upon my abdominal area. "What…?", I start but I'm cut off by one word, "Sleep", he says whilst his amber slit eyes look at me with nothing but a command. Planning to ignore that command, I try to wake up only to use gyo and notice a pink aura on me. "Bungee gum has both the properties of rubber and gum. So just sleep, you won't be moving anytime soon unless I want you to", he says smugly with an underlying hint of tiredness.

Sighing, I turn my back towards him and even out my breathing. His arm pulls me back into his chest and stays in that position whilst rubbing my lower abdomen in slow calming circles. My last thought before falling asleep is 'How the hell am I going to give up on this crush in the morning?... But I'll allow this feeling to last, even if it's just for tonight.'

 **AN: Hey guys! Let me know what you think about this oneshot. Should I make this into a story whilst I write Kuroi Yuki or leave it as it is. Review and let me know. Also, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas you want me to try out, let me know. Thank you guys for your support! ^-^**


End file.
